


A Quick Getaway

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shit drabble one shot thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Wattpad like a gazillion years ago. (IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING THIS ISNT CHEAP ADVERTISING I PROMISE OKAY YES IT IS CHEAP ADVERRTISING SORRY FOR LYING NOT REALLY:) My Wattpad is @DRAMAtical_Panda

Has anybody seen Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa asked the Night Class students, who were relaxing despite the screeching Day Class girls. The light haired male twirled the stem of the wine glass, a third full of the blood supplement.

Everybody simply shrugged. Kaname has been all over the place lately. . .

 _With that Yuki Cross girl from the_  
_Disciplinary Committee._ Ruka thought to herself.

But they were wrong. He wasn't with Yuki. No. He needed some time away from the brotherly love role and craved something a little more.....satisfying.

There was a certain man that had peaked his interests.

Zero.

\------------------------------------------

"K- Kaname Kuran!" Zero snarled in a low growl into the other mans neck. Hot breaths fogged the windows if the small living quarters as the ex-human gave up on trying to keep the moans and groans fighting to escape his throat.

Both of their shirts were bloody, with the buttons hastily hastily torn open. Wrinkled fabric that would be normally of Kaname's distaste, but this time around he found it unbelievably sexy. The rips in the expensive threads made the vampire look undeniably animalistic.

"Oh so you like that?" Kaname purred, slowly bringing his hand up to Zero's obvious erection. The

Palming the bulge softly at first, the pace grew faster and faster as pre-cum soaked the fabric. Both Vampires groaned as they sloppily kissed each other.the taste of blood made their heads spin. The bitter scent giving them a high they have had to live without for what seemed like the longest of time. Subsiding this with the blood tablets, Kaname almost forgot what real blood tasted like. And despite his awful hatred toward the vile creatures that defile the vampire name, it was only natural for him to binge on the thick red fluid flowing gout of their bodies.

Zero bucked his hips into his touch when Kaname added more pressure. In desperate need of relief, he mumbled something indecipherable.

"K-kan-aaah!"

Ripping off their clothes in record time, Kaname smirked as he lowered his head to Zero's waist.

Looking up to ask for approval, Kaname saw that Zero's silver eyes were rolled backwards and half lidded. So instead, Kaname gave Zero's length a couple of rough pumps and quickly took all of him in his mouth.

Biting his lips, the ex-human jolted, releasing a low growl. His eyes  
Fluttered at the sensation that had him burning up even more. Taking a fist full of the males dark hair, he wove his fingers through the long, soft locks. Kaname gagged on the mere size of Zero as he bobbed his head up and down, willing himself to take in every inch of his hardening shaft.

"Ka---nnggahhhh!"

"Zero. Zero, oh God."

"Kaname I-I'm cu--"

His warning was interrupted when Zero cummed into Kaname's throat. Feeling the brunettes mouth contract around his cock, he swallowed the hot, sticky fluid without complaint.

Kaname gazed at the scene before him and nearly creamed his pants. He wiped his mouth with his arm, trying to clear his throat of the sticky substance that left an uncomfortable feeling, the feeling of not being able to swallow it down, leaving you to have to tolerate it until it goes away on its own.

A sweaty, panting, hot-as-hell Vampire laid on the messy, wet sheets. His grey hair clung to his forehead as he gazed lustfully at the other vamp. Hos thoughts of his throat were forgotten Kaname climbed on top of Zero, and they both sighed.

Slamming his lips into Zeros, they kissed passionately. Zero was shocked at how aggressive Kaname was being. Aside from his usual gentle self, they greedily let their hands roam each others bodies.

Zero came to the conclusion that Kaname was as desperate as he was.

"Zero? Kaname?"

The two mens' eyes shot up to see a mortified young brunette in the doorway.

"Yuki...." Kaname and Zero whispered as they stared at the her.

Caught in the act.

"Bad timing." They both groaned.•


End file.
